My angel
by stephsbooks
Summary: My first fic. I am terrible at this so only read it if you're desperate. RUPERT AND EMMA FIC!


Authors note: sorry guys, this fic was originally suppose to big longer but my computer decided to be not-so-cool and went back a page. Only about half of it was actually saved and I had to retype it all up again. I had forgotten some parts and added bits to the parts that I had forgotten so, that's why it's a bit shorter.

I woke up to a little moan next to me. Emma is adorable. I studied her, thinking, how did I get so lucky? She was cuddled up in my arms, breathing heavily. Her legs were wrapped around mine and she was murmuring in her sleep. What a beauty. Her face was scrunched up a little bit as if she was trying to answer a very hard question. I studied her a little longer. Her eyes, so beautiful even as they were closed. Her lips, which I wanted to kiss so bad. I considered kissing her awake but that might get her mad. I looked at the clock on my wall, it read 4:00. I had only been asleep for only 4 hours. Why did I go to sleep late? What happened last night?

* * *

I was in the kitchen chopping up some celery for dinner when I heard the doorbell ring. That must be Emma, I thought. I walked around the mess I made on the floor and jogged down the stairs to the door. There she was, standing in front of me, as beautiful as always.

"Hey!" I said with a smile on my face. I'm glad she's here. I haven't seen her in a while and we made plans earlier that she would be having a sleepover like we used to.

"Hi!" She came up to me and gave me a hug around my neck. I embraced her and smelled her hair which smelled of sweet strawberries.

love strawberries. We were standing there for a few minutes and I loved it. Her slim body against mine, her head on my shoulder. I watched as people walked by, noticing us, smiled as walked away. This one guy took a picture of us. Must have been a paparazzi. Who else would be that disrespectful?

She started moving forward and I followed her. We were waddling into my living room as she closed the door behind her with her feet and we collapsed on the couch.

"Oh God, have I missed you." I whispered into her ear as she climbed on top of them resting her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too," She said, feeling my hair. "So much. Rupes, I haven't seen you in forever... and I hope you didn't mind that little thing we did back there..."

"You mean the hug?" She nodded. "Emma, that made my night, that hug. I felt as if my history with you just hit me in the face. I wanted to live in that moment for a while and I was actually glad it took a few minutes." Only with Emma I have the courage to talk like that. To say how I feel and nothing would be awkward.

"Oh, Rupes thank you!" She smiled. "I really liked it too and I look forward to the rest of this night with you." She rested on top of me again and I put my chin on her head. I was smiling. This was actually happening. Me and Emma hanging out like we used to and nothing we would do or say would be awkward.

I reached out my arm to the small table behind me where the remote control was. "TV time?" I asked, holding up the remote to where she can see it. She giggled.

"TV time." Emma agreed.

* * *

Emma woke up all of a sudden. It is 4:40 and I was reminiscing the whole time. I liked that and I should do it a lot more.

"Morning Em." I whispered as I looked into her tired eyes. She didn't say anything. She just buried her face into my chest and moaned again. "Em?" Something was wrong. "Bad dream?" I hope that was it and nothing more. Nothing more than a bad dream. She nodded her head 'yes' and hugged me. I hugged her tighter and started rubbing her back. I wanted to ask her what happened but I didn't want to push her. She _is_ my little angel but she didn't know that.

"We were walking down the street," she started, "and there were... there were..." and stopped there for a bit to relax her breath and wipe her nose.

"There were these three big guys. They said stuff like 'give us the girl or else' and 'give her _now_'. I stepped back a bit and they started beating you up. You were passed out, Rupes." She starting sobbing quietly into my shirt. I felt her tears wetting my chest and gave her a squeeze, then I waited for the rest of the story.

"They took me away. And you were there with blood all over your face...and-" She stopped herself. I didn't want to hear the rest of it anyway.

"Emma, if that actually happend I would make sure that _I_ would be the one taking you away and_ they_ would be the ones with blood all over their faces. I wouldn't back down." Emma is a girl that I would do anything for. If I were fighting a bloody tiger and don't care if I start to that little white light when you're about to die, I would get my arse back up and do anything I could to make sure nothing would happen to Emma.

"And if they did take you away," I regretted it before I even said it. She moaned and hugged me tighter, wrapped her legs around my thigh and hung on to me to hard as she could.

"Which they won't." I said a bit loudly. Then I whispered in her ear, "Which they won't". That seemed to calm her down a bit. Her grip on me wasn't so tight.

"I would search the whole city for you. I would go door-to-door and even barge into houses and look in closets to find you." I looked up to the black ceiling and though about that. Me barging into a house to look for Emma. It did look a bit suspicious but anything to find Emma.

"And if I'm not in the city?" she asked in a weak tone. I pulled her up so that her face was to my neck and I took my hand and put it up to her chin and pulled it gently so she was be looking up at me.

"Then I would search the whole entire universe to find you! And those 3 rats that took you in the first place and beat their arses up so they can spend the rest of their lives rubbing it up in a jail cell. I wouldn't stop for anything." Of course, I would stop for my family and for my close friends but only if it's really necessary. Then I would get right back to my case for finding Emma. Even if it takes going through billions of spiderwebs.  
We kind of stayed there for a bit. Her looking up at me, her mouth slightly open. Me looking back down at her and breathing really slowly. Like if I moved any faster, she would break.

"Oh Rupert! You would really do anything for me?" she said all of a sudden.

"Absolutely." I smiled at her.

"Even if it means taking down a pack of lions or swimming across the ocean or _anything_, Em, I would do it." Then I brushed a strand of her hair dangling from her eyes and started playing with it like the gentlemen I am.

"Rupert Alexander Lloyd Grint. You are the sweetest, most thoughtful person I have ever met. What would I do without you, Rupes? What if I had those nightmares and you weren't there for me? What would my world be without you?" She hugged me after that. I really needed it, too. And I was sure that that was a rhetorical question, what she just asked. I rubbed her back again and whispered in her ear,

"I love you, that's why."

She pulled away slowly and look straight into my eyes and we kind of froze. Actually, it wasn't us that was frozen, it was the world. The world was frozen and it seems like we were trapped here until somebody moved. But nobody moved. I didn't feel the need to move. I liked it like this, just staring at her and her staring at me. Then the most unexpected thing happend. She kissed me. She actually kissed me. Her lips were very soft and I felt like mine were rock hard against hers. I have always wondered what it was like kissing Emma on our own time, not a million cameras and people crowding us but just... us, alone. I have always thought about marrying Emma one day. I know we're meant to be. Well, I sure hope we are because this is just amazing. She's amazing.

She pulled away and fixed herself on top of me and bent down just enough for her lips to just barely touch mine and say "I love you too". I couldn't believe it. If this was a movie, it would be really cheesy, but it's not. It's a real life moment with my angel. My beautiful angel. "You do?" I asked completely dazed at what she just said."Absolutely." she said with a big smile. She was giggling. I love seeing her giggle. It is just the cutest thing ever. I wondered why, but then I got it. I said 'absolutely' a little while ago. It seems like a long time ago I said that, but it was actually a few minutes ago. So much can happen in a few minutes.


End file.
